Project Summary The goal of this study is to investigate how sexual minority (SM) adolescents' behavioral health (BH) is shaped by their experience of multiple, intersecting and mutually constitutive identities and their interactions with larger, social-structural systems of privilege and disadvantage. At its core, this study is concerned with developing an intersectional understanding of the socio-ecological risk and protective environments1 in which SM adolescents live. This research is of urgent